Duncan and the Old Mine
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.20 |number=228 |released= * 4th November 2005 * 5th November 2005 * 2nd February 2006 * 11th March 2007 * 17th October 2007 * 6th August 2008 |previous=Thomas' New Trucks |next=Bold and Brave}} Duncan and the Old Mine is the twentieth episode of the ninth series. Plot Duncan is looking forward to taking holidaymakers to see the Culdee Caves when his job is given to Bertie instead. Mr. Percival wants him to deliver coal trucks to the transfer yards with Rusty as the machines at the coaling plant have broken down. However, while on his way to the coal mine, Duncan sees an old line leading towards some bushes. Ignoring Rusty's reminder that they have work to do, Duncan goes down the old line which leads to an old mine entrance. Carelessly, Duncan crashes into a roof support, causing the entrance to collapse behind him. As Duncan has not arrived yet, Rusty attempts to look for him. Meanwhile, Duncan carries on into the mine until he hits something. At first thinking they are buffers, he hears a squeaking noise and realises that he ran into some coal trucks. Pushing the trucks, Duncan finds that the mine shaft was actually a mine tunnel when he arrives at a bordered-up exit. He then pushes the trucks out of the mine, and is found by Rusty at the exit with the trucks. The two take them down to the transfer yards where Thomas & Mr. Percival are waiting. Duncan tells Mr. Percival about his adventure and Mr. Percival tells Duncan that he was very lucky and that he must think clearly when he wants to have another adventure. Characters * Thomas * Duncan * Rusty * Mr. Percival * Mighty Mac * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * The Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Middle Station * Culdee Caves * The Mountain Line * The Coaling Plant * Skarloey Coal Yard Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the ninth series. * The old coach from the seventh series episode, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop can be seen at the Transfer Yards. * One of the rusty coal cars from this episode is on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * Rusty was referred to as a female diesel in the first American narration on TV. However, on the US DVD release, Rusty was referred to as a male diesel. * This is the first time where an engine gets stuck in the mine. Goofs * Duncan and Rusty do not have drivers and Duncan also does not have a fireman. * In the scene of the trucks approaching the boarded-up exit, after they stop a shadow moves across one side of the door. * When Rusty and Duncan arrive at the Transfer Yards, the truck behind Rusty is derailed. * Some wires can be seen on Duncan's cab when he pushes the trucks. * When Duncan passes by the Middle Station by the beginning, a steam platform is visible beside the station. * In the UK narration, after Duncan says, "So next time I have an adventure," but before he says, "I will remember to think clearly all the time," Michael Angelis pronounces Duncan's name as "Dunklan". Merchandise * Books - Duncan's Adventure In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Duncan y la Vieja Mina pl:Damian i Stara Kopalnia ru:Дункан и старая шахта Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes